


i liek patanaly stuped

by 1FluffTheWriter1



Series: i like jakcbox gaem [2]
Category: Jackbox - Fandom, Patently Stupid (Jackbox)
Genre: A - Freeform, Bad Grammer, Bad Spelling & Grammar, What am I doing, Why So Many Tags, grammar mama cracker, tag cloud attempt, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1FluffTheWriter1/pseuds/1FluffTheWriter1
Summary: this is favorite gaem!!
Series: i like jakcbox gaem [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683064
Kudos: 1





	i liek patanaly stuped

**Author's Note:**

> just to be fair, i am using bad grammar on purpose again.  
> this is my favorite jackbox party pack 5 game

thiz id my favirte gaem!!! patenena sduto[d

but the thign is tha t i san barely paly ut. because o dpm;t have jackbox

so rip ny cgabces of playing patently stupid

it's funny game thoa!!

li lobe it so much!!

**Author's Note:**

> 1v1 me patently stupid gene


End file.
